


Loyalty

by ThePunkAssDeer



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkAssDeer/pseuds/ThePunkAssDeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave is rewarded for his hard work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

Megatron had always considered Soundwave to be his most loyal follower, and even thought of him as a favorite among his ranks. However, he never even wondered how Soundwave saw him.

Which was now quite evident as Soundwave straddled Megatron's face with his thighs.

Soundwave had then clicked his panel open, revealing a certain heat emanating from his valve. "Is this what you wanted?" Megatron whispered, a little irritated at Soundwave's silence. "Y-yes sir..." Soundwave squeaked out in response. 

"Very well then." Megatron replied. It couldn't hurt to show some appreciation for his best officer, he thought to himself. Megatron gripped the sides of Soundwave's hips tightly, pulling his pelvis towards himself. Megatron allowed his tongue to tease the entrance of Soundwave's valve, eliciting small gasps from the normally reserved blue mech. He then dipped his tongue into the valve, pressing his lips to the entrap as he let out a low hum. 

Megatron could feel Soundwave tremble as he pressed his tongue against the walls of his valve, tasting the lubricant building up from it. Soundwave let out a loud moan as Megatron moved his tongue deeper in to Soundwave's dripping valve. Megatron could feel his spike throbbing against his panel as he sucked and kissed Soundwave's valve.

Then all at once, Megatron pulled Soundwave away. Before Soundwave could let out a needy whine, Megatron let out his own spike. "Are you sure you want this, Soundwave?" Megatron asked, smirking to himself ever so slightly. "Y-yes, my lord! I want it so bad!" Soundwave stuttered out, unable to contain himself. 

Megatron released his grip on Soundwave's pelvis long enough for Soundwave to adjust himself over the silver mech's spike, mere inches between the spike an his own valve. Soundwave then lowered himself onto the large spike, inching it deeper inside of himself until it filled him completely.

Then, not one to keep his most loyal officer waiting, Megatron pulled their panels flush against each other and smoothed his hands down Soundwave's waist. Soundwave had then begun to eagerly bounce on Megatron's spike, and Megatron rolled his hips up to meet with Soundwave's motions. Soundwave threw his head back and let out an audible moan, pressing himself harder against Megatron's spike with every shallow thrust, urging the spike deeper.

It was when Megatron heard Soundwave's respirations hitch, he knew that he was close. Driven by the sudden urge to see his most beloved officer overcome with pleasure, he pressed his fingers into Soundwave's hips and drove his spike as deep inside him as he could, watching soundwave squirm, nearly sobbing as he climaxed hard. With one last thrust, Megatron's spike gushed fluid into Soundwave's convulsing valve. 

As Soundwave lifted himself off of Megatron's spike, spare fluids were pushed out of his valve and dripped down the spike. But neither of them could find it in them to care much about the mess as Soundwave collapsed on top of the larger mech and draped his arms across Megatron's shoulders, nuzzling his neck before grazing a lazy kiss across his cheek. At that very moment, if only for a moment, Megatron didn't care about anything in the galaxy but spending a few moments with his cherished lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to add some more tactile stuff but oh well


End file.
